shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Padrino Part 9
Previous: Padrino Part 8 Rinji: This is my ship, the Panno Marie! Rinji stood on board his vessel with Chris and a part of his crew on board as well. Glory, Spike, and Hanuman joined up with their Captain and Sakura after a long day of gathering essencials. They had about a two second laugh at how both crews were doing the exact same thing. Chris: '''Well, this is a nice ship, and the flag is fitting. But what about the cat head figure on the front of the ship? Like a headpiece. '''Rinji: A what?! Cat head? What makes you-- Glory: Ummmm hi! up and grabbed Rinji in the crook of her arm, opening up the main hall door to find Chio and Alice finger painting My name's Rose Glory! Pleasure to meet you, can I call you Catman? Or is Rinji good? Rinji: Uuuhh Rinji is my normal n-- Glory: Alright, Catman! Like I said, I'm Rose Glory, call me Glory, and this is Hanuman. The barbaric giant of a bigfoot squeezed through the door, his yellow hair shedding slightly as it brushed against the threshold. '' '''Hanuman: '''Hanuman is Hanuman... '''Chio:' ....Uuuhhh Captain? What is going on? Who are these-- Glory: I'm getting to that! Give me a second! Over there is Sakura, you already know her. Sakura: '''Hello all. '''Chio: '''Wait, Sakura? You mean the girl Usagi-- '''Usagi: '''Chio, not now. her head. '''Alice: '''Oh, how delightful! We have guests! I'll go make tea! up and walked to the kitchen. '''Hanuman: Kitchen! Hanuman cook! Glory: '''Hanuman! Stop, no! in front of him and held him back. '''Spike: Keep going, Glory. Glory: Yes...yes of course. And this is... Sigh Spike smiled with a somewhat dazed look, her hands held together as she giggled like a little school girl. All of them stared at her as she gazed toward Spike, struggling and straining to hold back the behemoth from the Tiger-Stripe's kitchen. After a moment, the silence began to grow uncomfortable, and it wasn't long before Hanuman simply shoved her out of the way and walked over to the openway to the kitchen. He couldn't get through the doorway, however, as it was much smaller than the main entrance, he could only fit the front part of his body through it. Chris: '''Umm.... Glory? '''Glory: What what? up and rubbing her head Chris: '''You missed an introduction... and I'm getting kinda hungry. '''Glory: '''Fine, this is Jolly D. Chris, our Captain. There, you happy? '''Chris: No, I said I was hungry, didn't I? Rinji: So... Chris, now that the introduction are out of the way. Chio: Wait, what about-- Rinji: '''We have some serious business to get out of the way. '''Chris: '''Alright, but only if it's serious. '''Rinji: ...I just said it was serious! But anyway, for some reason, we got to this island, and were almost instantly attacked by some guys that call themselves the "Red Mafia." ---- Alice: '''Hold this an oven mit in Hanuman's thumb and forefinger Now grab the kettle. '''Hanuman: hmph hmph... in the threshold, reached over and picked up the kettle of tea. Then poured it into the teapot. Alice: '''Very good, Hanuman! It's almost as if you've done this before! '''Hanuman: Hanuman have tea party. Alice: '''Oh? You don't seem like the sophisticated type, though you would look marvelous in a top hat! '''Hanuman: Hanuman have tea... then Hanuman smash! Alice: Come, we'll go to the main room and you can tell me all about it! Hanuman: hmph....hmph.....Hanuman stuck... Alice: '''Oh, dear. ---- '''Rinji: And from what Usagi has told me, the cannon girl went missing after that. Chris: Uh huh, and you say she fired a cannon while she jumped and it actually made her fly backward? toward Sakura, who nodded. See? I told you it could be done! GLORY! Glory: Oh, alright, you go ahead and try that, I'll roll with laughter when you end up a puddle of clay. Rinji: Chris, come on! Focus! This is Snowbeard and some of the toughest Vice Admirals we've ever faced! Chris: Alright, fine, but only if you answer one question... Rinji: licked his palm and ran it through the fur on his head What? Chris: '''Have you ever gotten curious? '''Rinji: ....yes.... Chris: '''And you're still alive?!?! '''Rinji: ...I will destroy whatever idea was conceived of you in the first place! Now then, why in the thousand hells did you come to this island in the first place?! Chris: Aww come on, you're a pirate too, right? Where's your sense of adventure? Rinji: '''Away from the team of five vice admirals! '''Chris: ....ooohh yeah, that's gonna be a problem. Rinji: '''But in a way, it could be fate that brought us to this crossing of paths. We could sorely use your help, if you are willing to work with us. '''Chris: I think that can be done. Sakura already seems to like Usagi, and she's a great judge of character! Chio: Besides the fact that she tried to kill her? Chris: See what I mean? Great judge! Ricky: '''into the room to see all of the new people. Ummm... hello? the door behind him to see he had opened the door straight into Spike's nose. Whoa, sorry about that, bro. '''Spike: Shrugged Bound to happen sooner or later. Ricky: Yeah, that's what I say... So, who's who and what's what? Alice: '''Tea time, everyone! up a pot of tea. '''Chris: '''Wait... do cats drink tea? '''Rinji: '''We drink whatever the hell we want. a cup and then cocking an eyebrow as Hanuman poured. Ummm... thanks... Hanuman, was it? '''Hanuman: '''Hmph hmph.... Hanuman. '''Rinji: Right, so anyway, I'm afraid we're not entirely sure what's causing all of this ruckus. It looks like the Red Mafia is also caught in the downpour, along with the Marines. Chris: Have the Snowbeards? Rinji: '''Whoa... wait.... Did you just ask a RELEVANT question? '''Chris: '''Wait.... I know this one....pause No? '''Rinji: ....anyway, I'm not sure about the Snowbeards....err White Blade pirates just yet. Ricky Muro turned to see that Sakura was staring at him. He was kind of use to that, given that he never got out of his gas mask and suit, but she seemed to be gazing into his very existence. She did this, but at length, her gaze darted toward the door behind him. She bolted into action, drawing her sword in an instant and dashed straight for the door. Ricky quickly jumped out of her way as she kicked open the door and clashed swords with a very large and muscular swordsman right outside the ship's main entrance. The swordsman locked blades with Sakura and then flipped backward. His hair was tied back into a ragged ponytail, and he wore a black gi with a white belt. His sword, however, was all that caught Sakura's eye. She noted that it was custom-made, and fit this swordsman to his own fighting style. He was Wataru, one of Snowbeard's highest ranking samurai, with a 140 million bounty on his head. '' '''Rinji:' What's going on out....ooohhhh....damn.... Rinji looked out to see that a whole new ship was docked very close to his own. Wataru stood on the front of it, but behind him was all four of Snowbeard's highest ranking Commanders, and a whole army of warriors, and above them all stood Snowbeard himself. His huge beads around his neck, his beard as white as ever, and his gigantic muscles, which were constantly mistaken for fat, clenched to their very hardest. His eyes were fixed, solid on that Catman. '' '''Snowbeard:' Catman Rinji... and Jolly D. Chris... We will have words. Padrino Part 10 Category:Collaboration Category:Stories Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Padrino Category:Chapters Category:The Other Side